Just Another Day At The Beach
by Fem Scorpio
Summary: HaruYuki. When the group takes a trip to the beach, it could turn out to be the beginning of something more YAOI!
1. Default Chapter

BWHAHHAHAHA! The scorpion is back! *dodges balls of paper* Don't worry Bad Dreams will get finished, I just need to get over my writers block. I blame it on my muses, they're too violent, and I think it has something to do with the system of a down cd my best friend gave to me.  
  
I do not own fruits basket, if I did... well... God help us all ~_^. Main pairing haru/yuki, if you use a magnifying glass you may see other pairings. Flames will be used to toast poptarts, which will be given to those that did not flame me. I might only make this one or two chapters long, because you all know I'm a huge procrastinator.  
  
This fic is dedicated to the person that requested it. Hope you like it hun!  
  
Spoilers: The setting is at the beach; I got the idea from an FB chapter I read awhile back. Contains YAOI LIME POSSIBLE CURSING AND OOCNESS! DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!  
  
***  
  
The bags in the back of the overly packed van rustled as the vehicle went over the many bumps that occupied the road. Yuki sighed. He wanted to be back at home. It would be harder avoid the cat, but then again, Hatori was also coming and he brought along Momiji and Hatsuharu. They'd probably keep Kyo out of his hair for at least a few hours.  
  
Shigure was in the front of the car trying to coax everyone into singing "100 bottles of beer on the wall". Of course Tohru and Momiji were the only ones who joined him, and after less than 3 minutes of inane chanting Hatori finally decided to silence them.  
  
"Why Hatori?" the dog whined, "It's such a good ssssooonnnng! And it helps to simulate the mind, and keep you going!"  
  
"Argghh! You won't be able to /go/ anywhere if you don't stop because I'll send you to the hospital, now shut up!!!" Kyo snarled.  
  
"Ohhhhh, you're all so cruel to me!"  
  
"It's all right Shigure-san, I enjoyed singing with you," Tohru said, trying to cheer him up.  
  
"Don't bother Miss Honda, he's just doing it for attention," said Yuki smoothly.  
  
"I think it sounded nice," said Haru.  
  
"No one asked you, you damn cow!"  
  
"What was that?!"  
  
"You know perfectly well and clear what I just said unless you're deaf!" Kyo shot back.  
  
An annoyed Hatori rubbed his temples until he pulled the van into the driveway, parked it and immediately exited so he didn't have to listen to the arguments. Momiji was the only one that noticed him leave, "Ha-san! Where are you going?"  
  
"To get some Tylenol," he answered as he entered the beach house.  
  
***  
  
"It looks like we won't be able to go to the beach until tomorrow," Tohru sighed taking a seat next Momiji. Everyone else was scattered around the rest of the house and he two of them were alone in the kitchen.  
  
"Awwww, but I wanted to make a sandcastle," complained the rabbit.  
  
"Well the time is about 7:00, it's too late to go," she said sadly, "we'll go in the morning."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"Tohru, do you know where Yuki is?" said Haru as he entered the room.  
  
"Umm, I think I saw him in the living room," she answered, looking startled to see him.  
  
Haru stared at her blankly for a few moments. *sweatdrop* "The living room is down the hall," Tohru continued.  
  
"Thankyou."  
  
***  
  
Ignoring the sofa that was just a few feet away, Yuki lay in the middle of the room. He didn't know why, but the soft carpet beneath him felt more comfortable than anything the sofa had to offer.  
  
All of his things had been unpacked into a room a couple doors down that was going to be his bedroom for the next four days. He was sharing the said room with Kyo, Momiji, and Haru. Tohru was the only one that got her own place, because Yuki and Kyo refused to take up Shigure's offer of her staying with him and Hatori.  
  
He closed his eyes in a attempt to drift off into a peaceful slumber, but this was interrupted by a soft voice.  
  
"You shouldn't sleep on the floor," Haru informed him, "It could be bad for your back"  
  
"I don't mind, in fact, I find it relaxing," said Yuki.  
  
Haru shrugged his shoulders, "Even so, you should still be on the couch. But anyways, are you going out to the beach tomorrow?"  
  
"No, I think I'm just going to go for a walk," he said simply.  
  
"You know, for someone that wants to be with people, you're spending a lot of time voluntarily alone"  
  
Yuki sat up, "This is different. I just want some peace and quiet for the next few days."  
  
"Maybe, but I still think--"  
  
"Drop it Haru, I already said I didn't want to go," Yuki said in an aggravated voice.  
  
Hurt, Haru stayed speechless until he calmly walked up to Yuki and planted a kiss upon his lips, "Alright, if you change you're mind, you know where we'll be," and with that he left the room, leaving Yuki with a bewildered look on his face.  
  
***  
  
Hmmmmm, how is it that whenever I write Yuki, he always comes out as depressing? Oh well, see you next chapter, or in "Bad Dreams", whichever comes first^______^. POPTARTS FOR ALL!!!!!! Hehe, remember to review! 


	2. Chapter 2

YAHHHHHH!!!!!!! Heh, sorry this keeps taking so long, my inspiration juice is running low, COME BACK INSPIRATION! Oh well, long as the chap gets out there^_~.  
  
There may be some spoilers from the beach FB chapter, I'm not honestly sure, it's been a while since I've read it -.-;;;;;;  
  
Contains YAOI POSSIBLE CURSING AND OOCNESS! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD DON'T READ!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
***  
  
Yuki lay in bed, vigilant eyes on the ceiling. He glanced away from it to look at his alarm clock. It was only 4:36. He sighed, 'ugh, I'm usually so tired. Oh well, might as well get up if I can't sleep.' Getting out of bed he quickly changed his clothes and slipped out the door and down the stairs.  
  
The house seemed so quiet without all the chaos that usually took place when everyone was awake. The cool salty breeze greeted him when he opened the front door and stepped outside. The stars were still out for their last few moments before the sun took their place.  
  
Yuki headed for a path that leaded towards the shore. The only sound was that of the wind and the tide coming in.  
  
When he reached his destination, he breathed in deeply and said to no one in particular, "It's going to be a /very/ long day."  
  
***  
  
"WAI! Tohru! Tohru! Will you build a sand castle with me?" Momiji exclaimed cheerfully.  
  
Tohru smiled, "Of course I will."  
  
"Yay! I'm gonna make a courtyard and a moat and some towers and a throne room. Oh! And some of those window thingies that they shot arrows through!"  
  
Kyo: -.-;;;;;;;;;  
  
"Um, okay ^_^;;;"  
  
Just then Haru grabbed onto Kyo's arm, "Kyo, I challenge you to a swimming race."  
  
"Hell no!" Kyo spat, "Last time we did that you went black and nearly drown me!"  
  
"Come on, it will be fun," said Haru, beginning to drag the cat to the water.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Haru pointed his finger towards Yuki, who was standing in the sand a few meters away, "will you if Yuki joins us?" turning around the oushi called, "Yuki! Wanna race with us?"  
  
Yuki shrugged, "sure."  
  
Kyo stood dumbstruck for a few seconds, then taking off his shirt and running towards the water, "YES! I WILL DEFEAT YUKI!!!!"  
  
All: -.-;;;;;;;;  
  
Of course, a minutes later saw Kyo sitting by himself scowling and cursing under his breath, "damn rat, son of a bitch, just a few more feet and could have won... damn rat..."  
  
***  
  
"Yuki!"  
  
Yuki turned around to look at Haru who was running to catch up with him as everyone else packed up to return to the beach house, "what?"  
  
"I wanted to know if you were alright after the swim," Haru said kindly, "just in case your bronchi acted up again."  
  
Yuki sighed in exasperation, "Haru, if you're worried about things like that, then why did you ask me to join?"  
  
"Because it's a rare thing to get Kyo into the water, and he already defeated me in a fight we had earlier, so I was running out of ideas."  
  
"Haru, he still beat you," the nezumi said simply.  
  
"It was still worth a shot," he said, "oh, and thanks for coming."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Before, you said you weren't going with us, but I'm glad you came," Haru smiled.  
  
"I guess I just didn't feel like being alone today."  
  
"Well that's a change," Haru said coyly.  
  
"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?-" but Yuki was cut off by the gentle press of Haru's lips against his.  
  
Yuki pulled away looking shocked by his cousin's actions. Haru smiled at him and came in closer to put his arms around the older one and kissed him again. Haru let his tongue sweep across Yuki's mouth, who in turn, moaned and brought his arms up to the back of the oushi's neck.  
  
Suddenly Yuki remembered where he was and what he was doing. He pulled away again just in time to see Hatori giving them both an odd stare while folding up his chair then walking on to mutter about how strange teenagers are these days.  
  
Yuki blushed furiously and Haru smiled looking pleased with himself.  
  
***  
  
See you next chap^____________^, if I get off my lazy ass to write it that is... R+R! 


End file.
